


The Cave

by Silverskin



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Forced Orgasm, Giants, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverskin/pseuds/Silverskin
Summary: Chris Redfield thinks he's found safety underground, he's wrong!





	The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> First written in 2011, rewritten slightly and grammar corrections.

Chris Redfield ran for his life. Each footfall sank into boggy ground as he fled through the marshlands, chased by an incensed band of tribal Majini. He turned to fire at his pursuers, the laser sight on his pistol barely cutting through the thick early morning mist as they emerged behind him. Failing to land a hit on any of them, Chris quickened his pace, dodging their spears and arrows as they fell with a thud into the saturated peat. After ten minutes of exhaustive sprinting, a large rocky cliff face began looming out of the fog ahead. There was a gaping cave at its base, and with his path now blocked by the vertical crags, he headed straight towards it. Sliding to a halt outside, Chris took in the unintelligible writing scrawled around its entrance in red ochre paint. He had little time to study it however, as the war-cries of the tribesmen grew louder to his rear.

 _Well, it’ll have to do_ , the hero thought, dashing inside and hiding behind an outcrop.

He watched from the shadows, gun ready, as dozens of red-eyed hunters arrived. Shuddering to a stop, they hesitated on the threshold of the cavern, as if held back by some invisible forcefield. One of them went to enter, but another pulled him back, pointing at the words on the cave mouth and speaking in hushed tones. As the group debated, Chris took the opportunity to slip away, heading deeper underground. When he reached the last of several damp chambers, he came upon an enormous doorway carved out of the rock. Seeing some light ahead, he moved forward, scanning the long, tall corridor before him, pistol still gripped in both hands. A few paces inside, he stepped on a stone cobble which sank down an inch into the floor under his weight. Immediately, a massive rectangular slab dropped from above the doorway, sealing it shut with a loud thud before Chris could reach it.

“Uugh, I’d have to be a giant to move this thing”, he mused, pushing with all his might against the mossy monolith, before finally noticing the heart-shaped cavity in its centre.

“Huh, a key…” He huffed, fingering the hole.

A tired smile played on his lips as he considered how typical this was for him, being trapped in some unknown hellhole once again.

Chris spun around suddenly, his reverie shattered, as a powerful undulating wail echoed through the gloomy passageway. Heavy thuds could be heard approaching from some distance away and he prepared himself to take on whatever was coming. A shadowy form arrived at the other end of the passage with a thump, only to instantly vanish again, leaving Chris confused, but only for a second. A huge creature fell square in front of him, having leapt all the way from the other end in one bound. It was a man, a massive man, ten feet tall at least, an elaborately carved mask for a face and holding a spiked club fashioned from human skulls. All that covered the colossal man’s muscular body was a loincloth made of thick grey rope, and some crude ivory bracelets decorating ankles and wrists. In the dim light, the giant’s skin had that metallic shimmer that marked out its nature.

A giant Majini.

When the Ndipaya Tribe were infected with the Plagas parasite, a small number of individuals with a recessive gene mutation reacted to being infested by growing enormous. Venerated but feared by the others, they chose to live in the underground ruins, baskets of food regularly being left for them at the cave mouth as an offering. The tribe also made sure that their other ‘appetites’ were catered for.

Back in the cave, Chris lifted up his pistol and fired at the giant’s face, but the bullets deflected off its gurning fright mask and struck the wall. Swinging out, the giant knocked the gun from Chris’ grasp with a heavy back hand. He darted between the beast’s legs, pivoting on his heels while grasping for the butt of the shotgun strapped to his back. Just as he went to lift it over his shoulder, another giant landed behind him, grabbing the barrel in mid-air and wrenching it out of Chris’ hand. Resting the butt against the floor at an angle, the giant snapped the weapon in two with its foot, cartridges spilling from the broken breech.

His firearms lost, Chris dodged the second Giant and sprinted down the passageway towards the light ahead. As he emerged into an enormous dome-roofed cavern, two more giants landed either side of him, grabbing him by the forearms and lifting him off his feet. With his captors gripping him tightly, Chris kicked out, trying to wind them long enough to unsheathe his machete. The first two giants emerged from the passageway and after discarding their maces, walked around their companions and the struggling agent and grabbed an ankle each.

With all four carrying Chris further into their realm, he looked up at the shaft of sunlight pouring in through a hole in the roof. They stepped into the dazzling rays, and while two held his legs and arms from either end, the others began ridding him of his gear. Their oversized hands wrenched the elbow and knee guards apart with ease, and tore the weapons straps off his bucking torso. With his utility belt the last to go, they moved on to his clothes.

“NO!, ugh, LET GO!”, Chris shouted as one giant slid the long, fat index fingers of both its hands under his collar and started ripping the shirt lengthways down his chest.

The bulk of his well-defined pecs burst into the light from the tight green fabric, and his abs soon after, covered as they were in the perfect amount of hair, enhancing the cobblestone muscles without swamping them. As that giant methodically tore great ribbons of material away, the other set to work on his cargo pants. With one hand gripping the beltline at the front, and the other at the back, the Majini tore the pants into two halves like they were tissue paper, their shredded remains dropping to the floor. His bulge-hugging, green B.S.A.A briefs followed a similar fate, the elastic stretching far away from Chris’ pelvis before finally rupturing under the relentless force. Shoes, socks and fingerless gloves followed, a blunt fingernail even flicking away his earpiece. Their flexing quarry now totally unwrapped, one of their number gripped both his wrists in one hand and held him up, sandwiching his head between his own massive biceps.

Removing their masks, flaming red eyes emerged from beneath, and benign, impassive expressions played on their thick-set features, framed by fatly woven dreadlocks. Bracelets and other trinkets clattered to the ground, soon to be followed by rope-made garments being unwound from behemoth hips.

“J..Jesus Christ”, Chris whispered in absent-minded shock as the heavy cords unleashed their contents.

Massive limp dicks flopped and swayed in front of him, as thick as his own forearms and just as long. Two grapefruit balls hung low in their sacks on each giant, heavy with Majini seed and ripe to be emptied. Longing stares rolled over Chris as the giants drank in his dangling form. They had never seen a body like his. The hazel eyes. The square, stubble-coated jaw. Herculean shoulders tapering down to an overlapping eight-pack. Hip-dips shooting like arrows into his well-stocked groin, and legs covered in rock hard slabs of beef, crowned by two round, deep glutes. None of the countless scrawny enemy tribesmen provided for their pleasure even came close. Each and every chiselled muscle and tendon had been toned and enlarged by hour upon exhausting hour in the gym, pushed to the limit for maximum performance.

Yet the monsters remained flaccid, knowing they could not act on their desires yet..........he had to be prepared first.

Moving out of the sunlight, all four hauled Chris off towards the gloomy fringes of their lair, the floor tapering upwards as the roof curved down to meet it. Arriving amongst an array of stalagmites protruding from the ground, it was only when Chris’ eyes grew used to the shadows that he spotted their disturbing pinnacles. The tips of each broad cone had been expertly carved into phallic forms, all of different shapes and sizes, the surfaces of some

looking polished and worn. Unknown to Chris, the dripstones had been rubbed to a glossy shine by the rims of countless tight, unwilling men’s holes.

Taking an earthenware pot from the floor, one giant poured a thick stream of honey laced with a muscle-relaxing herb onto the nearest of the slate-coloured forest of dicks. Eight inches long and two wide with a pointed helmet at its crown, the hilt of it’s plain shaft was anchored on a conical base five feet high. As the golden fluid coated it’s surface, another giant bound Chris’ hands tightly into the small of his back, making his titan pectorals and their brown, hard nipples jut out high from his ribcage. Ashen-faced, Chris knew what was coming now, there could be no doubt, his captors were going to have him ride this obscene carving. One held his waist from the front while two pulled his legs out to the sides, forming him into an inverted T. As he was lifted up, the last giant stepped behind him, cupped a buttock in each of his massive palms, and spread open the deep cleft. Lowered down, Chris bucked wildly in his tormentors clutches as the cold stone dick contacted his entrance. He clenched tight, but the giants let gravity do all the work for them. More and more of his bodyweight fell on the slick, bullet-tip cockhead, and inevitably it violated his defences.

“S-STOP! FFFFFUCK!”, he cried as the head breached him, his eyes closing tightly from the unfamiliar pain.

The giants gave him no time to grow used to the intrusion and let the helpless agent descend hard onto the calcite rod. Air spat from between Chris’ clenched teeth as without pause, the giants began brutally piston-pumping him on the full length of its smooth shaft. The onslaught continued for a few minutes, and his tight ring burned from the violation it was enduring, when suddenly the pumping stopped and he was lifted clean off the dick.

 _Maybe that’s it?, maybe it’s over?_ , Chris thought with wild optimism, but any hope was quickly shattered as he turned his head to see one of his captors preparing the next stalagmite with honey.

Twelve inches long with a four inch diameter, the helmet was much blunter than the last with a broader rim, the shaft’s circumference oval-shaped with sides that bowed outwards.

“N-NO!, PLEASE FUCK NOT AGAI-AAAGH!”, Chris wailed at his uncaring tormentors as they started to impale him on it.

His reluctant sphincter swallowed up the apple-sized cockhead, and the shaft followed swiftly after, it’s bloated mid-section making Chris fear being torn in two. A split second of relief crossed his mind as his ring crested the column’s widest point, only to evaporate when he was slammed down hard onto the rest. His head and eyes rolled wildly as once again he was made to ride a cold hard shaft end to end. The giant behind him picked up a large carved ivory dildo from the floor and dipped it in the honeypot before yanking Chris’ head back by his hair and shoving it in his mouth. Golden fluid trickled from the corners of his lips as he gagged on the thick, ten inch toy. Relentless pressure from the giant’s palm forced him to deep-throat it all, his eyes watering from the sensation of it thrusting down his muscular neck. Increasing excitement gripped his captors as they savaged Chris with the dildos, forcing them in and out from tip to hilt. They continued the violation unabashed, loosening his hole until all four were satisfied it was ready to be tested by one final stone intruder.

They lifted him free once again, but kept him sucking on the ivory cock as they shifted him towards his next ride.

 _My god, you can’t put that thing in me!, it’ll tear me apart!,_ Chris would have said if he’d been able, racked with fear as he was by the monster carving that had hoved into view.

It was massive, twenty inches long at least, it’s six inch thick shaft covered in knobbly bumps and crowned by a huge gleaming helmet. All too soon Chris felt the demonic phallus knocking at his already widened entrance like a battering ram.

“MMMMPH!”, was the only choked noise he managed to get out as his abused ring stretched to its absolute limit, only just managing to crest the cockhead’s broad rim.

Eyes watering, he could feel each and every node and bump on the column’s sides as he descended slowly down it, his guts expanding to accommodate the immense invader. Feverish excitement gripped the giants as inch by slow inch their captive’s violated glutes approached the base. No other plaything had ever been able to accommodate this one fully, and as they watched Chris’ body sink down to the hilt, it seemed they had finally found a toy with the capacity to satisfy them all. Chris’ value leapt in the eyes of the giants, and so not wanting to ruin their prized new asset, allowed him some time to grow used to his latest impalement before the hellish ride commenced. The ivory dildo in his mouth was gripped by the giant in both hands and held still, so that when Chris was heaved up and down, the dick at one end plunged in, while the other drew out. Waves of shame washed through Chris’ mind as his member betrayed him, stiffening a little with each downward stroke on the bumpy shaft as it stimulated his overtaxed hole. His captors watched gleefully as glassy ropes of precum poured out of him, the flow increasing whenever the satanic glans nudged his prostate.

Penetrative sensations were now overwhelming Chris, as the ten inches of veiny rock-hard meat bobbing around in his groin proved. His itching anal muscles clinging tightly around the slick stone. The sugary tusk thrusting in his mouth making his tongue buzz. The deep fizzing in his pelvis generated by relentless unyielding rhythm…

It was all too much.

His entire musculature twitched and convulsed as an unwanted orgasm built in his loins and pulsed sharp and fast up his untouched dick. Hot white seed burst from his plump burgundy crown into the dank air, spurting in high arcs in all directions. Thick gobs spattered all over one of his assailants, who grinned broadly as he ran a finger up his own gargantuan torso and sampled the creamy semen.

With his mighty orgasm finally subsiding, Chris’ body slumped with exhaustion in the grasp of his captors, his eyelids barely half open and chin lolling against his chest. Motionless now but still seated on the carved stalagmite, it took a few moments of eerie silence to make him look up. Four fully erect giant Majini returned his stare, their massive, upward curving hard-ons as big as the thing he was planted on and twitching excitedly in their groins. It suddenly became clear to Chris that his torment had only just begun. Riding all those perverted carvings had opened him up, training his body to take the coming assault from his new masters. In no mood to wait any longer, they heaved him off the stone dildo and carried him up the steps of the large, circular, flower-covered mound in the middle of the cavern. The air was knocked from his lungs as the giants slammed him down on his back against the rectangular altar crowning its peak, two of them pulling his legs out wide. He looked down the length of his own body at the giant now looming near his gaping manhole, slowly pouring honey along the length of its throbbing monster-shaft with one hand, and rubbing it into its veiny foreskin with the other.

Chris watched helplessly as the huge plum-coloured glans pushed into his chute, its owner salivating with lust as the loosened ring spread out to accept this latest intrusion. The goliath rapist took full control of his quarry, its big hands gripping Chris’ outstretched thighs, its fingers wrapping all the way around their muscular girth. His fellow giants stood back and watched, stroking themselves as the rim of the cockhead was swallowed up by the hero’s rippling form.

“Uuuuugh...F...FUUUCK”, Chris groaned, throwing his head back as the shaft followed swiftly.

It was as hard as the stalagmites he had ridden earlier, but felt completely different, its hot velvety skin sliding so tight against Chris’ insides that he could feel the giant’s hot blood pulsing through the thick meandering veins in its skin. The slight upward curve of the monster dick had its crown hitting his prostate with every thrust, and soon enough Chris was rock hard again.

“Uuugh...god...fuUUUK”, he groaned as Precum drooled down his ten inch shaft, over his balls, down his perineum and onto the accelerating cock pummelling his bowels. With each thrust deeper than the last, soon enough the giant’s heavy grapefruit gonads were slapping hard against the abused agent’s buttocks as it fucked him all the way to the hilt. The savage ramming made his frame slide back and forth on the stone slab, rubbing his bound hands against its gritty surface and making his huge pecs dance with the rhythm of every jarring slam. Booming guttural groans echoed all around the cave from the gargantuan rapist, its teeth bared as it revelled in the sensation of finally having its full length encompassed by hot, tight flesh. A few minutes were all it took to have it flinging its head back and roaring at the arrival of a massive orgasm. Feeling its steaming seed blasting into his bowels sent Chris over the edge too, his still untouched cock spasming as it unleashed rope after rope of creamy white juice all over him.

“FUCK YEEEESSS!!!” He yelled on instinct as he continued to erupt onto his own abs and chest.

The joint orgasms seemed to last hours before finally subsiding, the exhausted giant slumping forward over Chris with its hands braced against the altar. With their chests heaving in unison, the sated creature leaned down and slid it’s broad, lion-like tongue along the inviting, cum-spattered abdomen below, enjoying the flavour of its latest conquest. Chris’ breath hitched as the beast drew its monster member out of him, leaving demonic seed slopping from his loose, sagging ring.

“AAAAAUUUUUGHH....FUUUCK.” the abused agent groaned as a second huge cock took its place, all of it crammed into him in one long thrust.

As the minutes ticked by, his outrage at being abused seemed to merge with the avalanche of pain and pleasure he was experiencing in a way that was tearing at Chris’ reasoning, and he found himself angrily goading the second giant as it ploughed him with spine-shattering force.

“GO ON!....THAT’S IT....FUCK ME...AAAGH...YOU SICK FUCKIN’ FREAK!”, he wailed, spitting in the beast’s face.

It responded by grabbing his hips and lifting him clean into the air. Hands still bound tightly into the small of his back, Chris was pumped up and down its veiny pillar with brutal speed.

The white-hot burning in his chute had him hard again in no time, all the while he eye-balled his attacker with an enraged, scornful expression, as if trying to challenge him. Chris’ defiant lust only made the Majini more aroused, and with the sight of the muscular man-toy in its grasp glistening with sweat and shedding ropes of precum, it couldn’t hold on anymore. It slammed him down hard all the way to the base, it’s muscles rippling as it fired what felt like gallons of seed into him. Chris’ legs clamped around its broad waist as he was filled, the hot sensation pervading his insides suddenly feeling much less unpleasant than before. Cum spurted out from around his ring as the giant’s cockhead popped free, and without pause he was passed on to the next giant waiting impatiently for its turn.

With his spunk-slicked hole sliding down onto yet another colossal prick, Chris gritted his teeth as he was spun around to face away from its owner. It held him by his upper arms, pulling him up and down so fast he almost became a blur.

“FFF...FFF...FFFF...UUU...CK!”, came his shuddering voice as his cock drew circles in precum on the stone floor.

This Majini didn’t take long to climax, but was determined to empty every last drop from its balls into the near deranged man. But the next giant couldn’t wait, angrily ripping Chris off the still spurting dick, which splattered the last of its contents all over his chest, and left a single milky gob resting on his lower lip.

The last of the four giants planted Chris on its cock facing towards it, and then did something unexpected. It positioned Chris’ feet on its ripped belly, untied his arms, took hold of his hands, and pressed them against its monster-sized nipples.

“OH YEAH?!...YOU WANT THE WORKS DO YOU?!...FUCK YOU BITCH I’M READY!”, Chris roared, pinching hold of the black, thumb-sized nubs.

The giant leaned back against the altar, releasing its hold on the hero as he began to ride. 

And so there he was, Chris Redfield, the pride of BSAA, naked, aroused, covered in cum, and hanging from the nipples of a giant Majini as he pushed himself down on its erection of his own free will.

“Yeah.....Yeeaah...oohh..fuck, that’s it...”, he moaned like a whore as he slid his decimated sphincter along the throbbing shaft

With the encounter now crossing the line from rape to full blown sex, the giant reached down and began stroking Chris’ desperately hard cock between its oversized thumb and forefinger.

“Ugghh...god...Yeeaah!” came his ecstatic response as he bounced down on the obscene phallus with greater and greater speed.

His body and mind surrendered completely to the huge oncoming orgasm, and he slammed his glutes into the creatures pubic hair, determined to have it all in him as he came.

“OOOOOH FUUUUCCKKKK!!!”, his yell echoed as his thick white seed erupted all over the giant’s abs.

He squeezed hard on its nipples, the sensation taking the roaring monster over the edge with him.

And so it continued for hours, the sunbeam crossing the floor of the cavern to be replaced by a shaft of moonlight as their new sex toy was passed from one giant to the next, over and over. Eventually, their sacks fully emptied, they grew tired, and after binding the exhausted hero’s hands once again, planted him back on a stalagmite to keep him from making a break for it while they slept.

Chris stared across the moonlit cave at the four Majini, all curled up naked and snoring amongst the flowers on the mound. His eyes drifted over their discarded clothing until his attention was caught by a bright object tied to one of their rope thongs. A large, deep blue, heart-cut stone glowed in the moonlight. Instantly he recognized the shape, it was the same as the cavity in the monolith that had blocked the entrance.........the key!

The phallic stone he was seated on was tall, and only just allowed his toes to touch the ground. He’s tried gripping the column with the arches of his feet, but the smears of honey all over it made it impossible to get a purchase at all. He scratched at the bindings on his wrists with his fingernails, tugging and heaving at them with every massive muscle in his body until he felt the strands snapping. His hands free, he grasped the dripstone cock he was seated on and slowly lifted himself off, all the while having to clamp his mouth shut to stop a moan as it stimulated his still sensitive ring. Silently he slid down onto the cavern floor and tip-toed over to snatch the gleaming gem. Soon enough it was in his hands, and he scurried over to the threshold of the corridor. Just as he went to enter, something made him hesitate.

 _Staaay....let them fuck you some more....you loved it...._ a dark voice from the filthy recesses of his mind pleaded as he stared back at the giants.

‘ _What?...and die a fuck-toy?.....I don’t think so_ ’, his pride and common sense declared.

He ran to the doorway and pushed in the sapphire, diving under the rising block before it had fully lifted and wrenching the gem with him. Sprinting to the cave entrance, outside he found the tribesmen, sleeping in a circle around a dying fire. Cautiously he pace around them. He was free, and as his naked form disappeared into the mist-coated marshlands, he counted his blessings.

...most of all the jewel held tightly in his grasp.

His keepsake from a day and a night in the cave of the giants.


End file.
